FateZero: Ragnarok
by HeroCollector16
Summary: Imprisoned on the other side of the universe, Saber finds herself in a Military Base, now forms new ally's, Toriko, Allen, Saya, Motoko, Robin, Re-l, Rentaro, C.C, and Inori. Saber's quest for survival leads her and new ally's in a race against time to prevent the all-powerful Demon Knight, Legion from destroying the life in Nora's home planet.


Scene opens of The Jackal flying towards base.

"Things have changed since I last saw you" said Saber. She swings her down using excalibur when when a man grabs it with both hands.

"Lost my magic, and my sword, somewhere like yesterday, that's pretty normal." In a training room Saber was wearing a white warlock suit. The man destroys her sword and takes away her magic, unleashing a portal sending her down to the ground.

"Then I found something new." Saber looks at the city in awe and injured. Military Soldiers found her laying in ground as medical team put her in the trailer.

"That's when I met you." Saber looks at her right seeing new face, "Who are you?" The new faces were Nora, Toriko, Allen, Rentaro, Re-l Mayer, Saya, Robin, Motoko, Inori, Shu, and C.C.

 **HeroCollector16 Presents**

"Why are we here?" asked C.C

"When need your help," said Nora. "Legion, the Demon Knight is going destroyed half the population."

" **Hahahaha, this planet will fall."** Said Legion(voice of Liam Neeson), at the next scene shows him smashing his sword at the Military Soldiers.

"And we need your to stop him of his tracks." said Nora when Saber raised her hand asking a question, "What?"

"And you know about us?"

"Well someone from above told me?"

"Was it god."

"No, you came crashing down from the sky."

"That doesn't sound right."

 **Coming Soon**

" **This planet,"** Legion said in his human then transforming into his demon form. **"will die."** The next shows an entire army of angels flying towards Legion. **"It will be perfect for my destiny."** Military Soldiers pointing their guns at him, smirking, **"This will be fun."** Legion releases his sword as large fire spread like wildfire.

"We need to stop him here and now…" Saber looks at sky in wonder. "..to prevent Ragnarok, to destroy everything." Legion clenched his fist as he smash into a blue fire ball. Next scene shows a large blue fire explosions in a large area. "So I'm putting together a team..." Saber puts her hand on Nora's shoulders in friendship. Allen releases he five claw finger clashing demon knights. Toriko makes a landing near the city. Rentaro clenching his fist, when demon knights surrounded him. Saber, Toriko, Allen, Rentaro, Re-l Mayer, Saya, Robin, Motoko, Inori, Shu, and C.C walked with Nora a man with golden armor, revealing it to be Gilgamesh.

"Surprise." Saber walks a little close Gilgamesh in a glare. "This is going to be fun." Inori and Shu jumps out of the big window. Saya slides backwards. Shirou and Rin holding Titan Machine Gun, "HiI" Demon Knights came charging at them, "Hello" after charging they both fired they're Titan Machine Gun. A giant dog demon roared, when Motoko charged at the dog demon when she jumps shooting the dog at the head.

"Well, she's a fighter." said Nora smiling with Saber. C.C released her nightmare mind control mode. Robin fired her Mauler Machine gun screaming. Kallen load the Jackel, "Here we go." says Kallem in a smile, flying above the demon knights, shooting down. "Yeah!" A boy hugs Saber. Legion raises his hands up unleashing is army.

 **"I'm not a King."** Irisviel looked up in shocked. Saber jumps up raise down her spear when Legion blocked it. **"Or a monsters"** Legion came crashing down from the sky and makes a land like a volcano. **"I'm the Knight Demon."** said Legion holding Saber's neck. The Four Heavenly Kings screamed in roar. Lavi looked back with citvians. Re-l scream in horror. Gilgamesh backed up when Legion spread everything on fire.

Saber, Toriko, Allen, Rentaro, Re-l Mayer, Saya, Robin, Motoko, Inori, Shu, C.C, and Nora stand in position far from Legion. **"What was your magic powers again?"**

Normal fire spread everywhere when Saber landed on the ground revealing her eyes showed white-orange eyes.

 **Fate/Zero: Ragnarok**

"So you're from another world." Saber and Nora were sitting in the bench.

"Yup, a world with friends, and magic."

"And a boyfriend?" Saber blused in massive red, while Nora smirking.

"Why...would I... have a... boyfriend?"

"Well because I lost one two years, but I moved forward… is your boyfriend Natsu Dragneel." Saber images in her Natsu Dragneel fighting Goku.

 **All** **confusing well this is before my Infinity War story, like from the movie Thor: Ragnarok, but of the scene you saw in the movie well I might change things up, after that I will be working other stories that are inspired from DC and Marvel, sooner or later I'll make the episodes, but if you don't know any of the animes here it is:**

 **Fate Zero**

 **Toriko**

 **D Gray Man**

 **Ergo Proxy**

 **Black Bullet**

 **Blood-C**

 **Robin Witch Hunter**

 **Ghost in the Shell**

 **Guilty Crown**

 **Code Geass**

 **PM, Fav, Follow, and Review**

 **Next Time: The Demon Knight**


End file.
